El Tercer Hijo
by God Naruto and natsu
Summary: Naruto hace un pacto con Hagoromo para ver que puede hacer desde que fracasó siendo la reencarnación de Asura, el prometió que se volvería más fuerte siendo la reencarnación de los dos naciendo en la familia Uchiha ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esta acción? (Fic inspirado en la historia de Kai Maciel) Godlike Naruto/Izana; la imagen no es mía, cambio de clasificación T/M por tacos
1. la reencarnación

**Esta historia está inspirada en el Fic de Kai Maciel, que por cierto, es un fic de los que verdaderamente merecen tener un canon propio y mucha fama y gloria, lo leí por casualidad mientras buscaba fics de Naruto teniendo el sharingan o que sea un Uchiha y me encontré esa historia, merece todos los honores, y aquí salgo con esta que me sirvió de inspiración, entre eso y que Ashsharingan me haya dado unas cuantas ideas para este fic, pues creé esta historia, no os aburro más y aquí va mi historia**

 **Renuncia: no soy dueño del canon original de Naruto o de la idea de Kai Maciel esto es una historia derivada pero con diferentes ideas**

* * *

Izana Uchiha odiaba su vida, pero la llevaba con determinación, puesto que esta es la vida que eligió llevar para salvar de una vez a todos, os estaréis preguntando ¿porqué un niño de cuatro años admite que eligió vivir esta vida? bueno, lo principal es lo primero, antiguamente se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto y lo había llevado bastante bien en sobrevivir a las arduas pruebas en las que fue sometido en la otra vida, sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de la verdad, no pudo resistir el ataque de la Cuarta guerra Shinobi y la estatua del Gedo Mazo explotó llevándose consigo toda la dimensión, Naruto estuvo llorando un buen tiempo porque ha pesar de que todos los esfuerzos que hizo fueron en vano, Hagoromo sabía de la culpabilidad de Naruto y le ofreció ir a un lugar mejor, sin embargo, Naruto dijo que no, que de ahí no se movería si no salvaba a todos de la muerte, estaba tan obsesionado en eso que Hagoromo se rindió y estaba a punto de irse diciéndole que haber como lo consigue

Naruto se le ocurrió algo y dijo que si hubiese nacido en la familia Uchiha lograría llevarlos a todos a la paz, dijo exactamente estas palabras _"para acabar con la maldición del odio es necesario exterminarla de raíz y se como exterminarla, si hubiese nacido en la familia Uchiha con el alma de Asura hubiese dirigido a los países a la nueva paz"_ Hagoromo, no se lo podía creer, un niño quería renunciar a su alma para salvarlos a todos, quería renunciar a su mayor posesión para hacer que todos viviesen de nuevo, convocó a sus dos hijos Asura e Indra y les contó el plan, ambos se sorprendieron bastante e Indra, de manera sorprendente aceptó el primero, dijo que quería ver lo que podía hacer su hermano con sus poderes, a su vez Asura aceptó porque quería ver como intentaba dirigir a los Uchiha a la nueva paz, con ambos hermanos de acuerdo, Hagoromo vio con impresión como estos dos hijos suyos que habían intentado matarse en una ocasión, ahora estaban de acuerdo en fusionarse en uno, mentalmente dio gracias a Naruto y le dijo que las debilidades de Asura e Indra se anulaban entre si, es decir que cuando levante el sharingan a Mangekyou Sharingan no se quedará ciego y cuando Asura intente calmar a un Bijuu y no pueda, Indra lo hará, y cosas por el estilo, cuando estuvieron listos los tres vieron una luz y se fueron al mundo de los vivos cuando estaba a dos meses de nacer el antiguo Naruto

Izana ahora sentía mucha pena por la familia Namikaze, cuando se reencarnó a los tres años se enteró de que su antigua mamá abortó de él antiguo y desgraciadamente tuvieron que desgarrar el vientre de Kushina para que no muriese, cuando el antiguo murió Kushina y Minato no lo aceptaron, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron aceptándolo y deprimiéndose más por ello, le sacó de su depresión él irónicamente cuando en solo tres años se perdió por las calles de Konoha ya que su familia no le hacía ni caso y el por investigar se fue de casa, ninguno le notó, cuando encontró a Kushina de camino al médico le dijo que porqué estaba triste, Kushina no le hizo caso al principio pero decidió contárselo

Izana la reconoció entonces como su mamá, le dijo que el era el tercer hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku el jefe del clan y su esposa, le contó como en dos años perdió toda la atención de sus padres y de sus hermanos mayores, para su sorpresa el no se echó a llorar ni nada por el estilo, simplemente le dijo como si no fuese la cosa más mortal del mundo, Kushina se sorprendió en gran medida, le dijo como era posible que lo hablase así tan seguido sin romper a llorar, Izana la dejó impresionada con estas palabras _"No importa lo que te hagan o lo que pase por accidente, nunca deberías hundirte en la miseria porque así no te beneficias de nada y no puedes hacer nada bueno"_

Kushina no se lo creía, estaba perpleja de lo que decía un niño de tres años, que era mucho más mayor mentalmente, se lo presentó a Minato y le dijo como su familia ni le hacía caso, su madre al coger una rara enfermedad que el la superó dejaron de prestarle atención puesto que ellos creían que no podía ser un ninja y me gané también el desprecio de mi clan, así que durante estos dos últimos años ni le habían puesto comida, tuvo que ingeniarse como comer correctamente

Minato y Kushina estaban furiosos con Itachi, Fugaku y Mikoto por hacerle esto a un niño como Izana, así empezó la relación familiar entre Izana y la familia Namikaze

Otra cosa en la que Izana no se podía quejar fue que ya era grado Sanin, un jounin especial que podía tener muchos privilegios tanto en el campo de batalla como en la vida normal, llegar hasta allí no fue fácil, Izana a los cuatro años dijo que quería ser un Sanin para ser Hokage de la aldea, le dijo que ya tenía suficiente fuerza como para serlo y lo demostró cuando hizo un Jutsu curativo de restauración en el útero de Kushina volviendo a que ella pudiese tener hijos de nuevo, Kushina lo abrazó que casi lo extrangula a Izana y quedó un Minato perplejo de los que no sabían lo que había pasado, así que mandó hacer una competición en silencio con los cuatro jounin más fuertes de la aldea: Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Maito Guy, como principales, luego estaban Hayate y Yugao que se encargaron de ver su destreza en las armas

La competición fue corta pero muy entretenida, descubrieron que Izana levantó el sharingan y lo maduró completamente, más su velocidad que fue alto jounin a bajo Sanin, venció en Taijutsu a Maito Guy así con los pesos quitados y con la tercera puerta abierta a mucha impresión de los presentes, después fue la prueba de Genjutsu con Kurenai, bueno, digamos que ahora necesita terapia con Inoichi mental de todo lo que ha sufrido, y finalmente la prueba de ninjutsu con Kakashi y Asuma, esta prueba era muy difícil puesto que solo podía usar ninjutsu, pero demostró como haciendo jutsu que nunca antes habían visto ganó la prueba

En la prueba de Hayate y Yugao, sacó una espada de las que nunca vieron nadie antes excepto Kushina quien había oído hablar de ella, para empezar esa espada era la legendaria Anduril que se perdió incluso antes de que el sabio de los seis caminos derrotase a la Juubi, esa espada era ejercida por Hagoromo Otsutsuki para vencer y separar a la Juubi en nueve partes diferentes que son los Bijuus, esa espada era legendaria en el clan Uzumaki porque se decía que cortaba todo lo que tocaba y era indestructible, la espada era de doble filo con una hoja de titanio con la guardia muy decorada, todos se sorprendieron pero Izana solo dijo que esta espada se la encontró un día en su cama diciendo que le aceptaba, nadie preguntó nada

Cuando comenzó la prueba, Izana barrió el piso con los dos Jounin para mucha impresión de los presentes, puesto que Yugao y Hayate son los mejores en destreza con espadas, al final Izana obtuvo el grado de Sanin

 **En la oficina del Hokage**

Minato estaba combatiendo un terrorífico dolor de cabeza puesto que la líder de la resistencia le informó de que estaban perdiendo terreno frente a las fuerzas de Yagura y Minato sabía que si Yagura ganaba iba a hacer una guerra con los otros países, eso más el papeleo le dio un gigantesco dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a parar en su silla

"Señor Hokage, Izana esta aquí para su informa de la misión de Tetsu no Kuni" dice su secretaria flipada de como un niño de cuatro años puede ser un ninja a esa edad

"Hazlo pasar" dice Minato

Izana pasó a la oficina del Hokage y este dio saltos de alegría mentalmente de que por lo menos Tetsu ayudaría a Konoha como aliada, Izana volvió a mirar el tablón de misiones pero Minato le dijo

"Descansa Izana, esto es una orden, vete a tu casa y luego después de dos días volverás a tener tu misión" dice Minato serio, no quería forzar al niño demasiado, Izana suspiró y se alejó de la torre del Hokage

 **En la residencia Uchiha**

"Taidama (estoy en casa)" dice Izana pero nadie le contestó como de costumbre, Izana suspiró, dichosa costumbre de decirlo cuando llegaba a la mansión del Hokage, pero esta vez fue diferente

"Uff" dice Izana al sentir que alguien le está arroyando y vio que era su hermano menor, Sasuke

"Hey Otouto" dice Sasuke "¿Quieres venir a ver como practica Itachi-nii?"

Izana suspiró pero sonrió y dijo "Sasuke estoy cansado ¿no puedes dejarme descansar?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y dijo "Aniki, estas todo el rato fuera y no pasas tiempo con nosotros, quiero que seamos una familia completa"

Izana volvió a suspirar Sasuke era un niño tranquilo pero cuando se trataba de sus hermanos se volvía un niño emocionado y eso le hizo sonreír y dijo

"Vale, tu ganas, vamos" dice Izana

"Siii" dice Sasuke dirigiendo a Izana a los campos de entrenamiento de los Uchiha privados

Itachi Uchiha estaba entrenando para ser un chunin, a la edad de nueve se le consideraba un prodigio por avanzar tanto en las habilidades ninjas, vio que sus dos hermanos se acercaban y recordó que con el más pequeño no tenía interacción con él, ahora que era un ninja podría hacer que su hermano se fije en él y así hacer al menos una amistad con él, se maldijo en olvidarse de uno de sus hermanos pero tenía que hacerlo, según dijo Jiraiya, Sasuke es el niño de la profecía y necesita más atención, con respecto a sus padres no sabía como le trataban pero veía que el las cenas no estaba y tampoco en las reuniones familiares, algo le daba muy mala espina y lo iba a averiguar

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y mirando el les hizo una demostración de como se lanzan los Kunais y dieron todos en punto muerto, Izana sonrió y Sasuke intentó impresionar a su hermano pero Itachi le detuvo y preguntó

"¿Qué te pareció, Izana?" dice con una sonrisa a su hermano menor

"No está mal para un genin que va a ser chunin, pero he visto mejores lanzadas" dice tranquilamente e Itachi levantó una ceja

"¿En donde?" preguntó

"En los campos de entrenamiento de los equipos, más específico en los Jounin" dice Izana

"¿Y desde cuando has estado en los campos de entrenamiento?" pregunta Sasuke

"Cuando no mirabais, es decir, siempre" dice con naturalidad haciendo que a Itachi se le amplíen los ojos del terror porque cayó en la cuenta cosa que Izana lo supo y sabía que tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes

"Izana, ¿desde hace cuanto que no te prestamos atención" dice Itachi temblando y Sasuke alterándose

"Eso no os importa a vosotros, tengo solo cuatro años así que no me ignorasteis mucho la verda" dice Izana caminando hacia el complejo, Itachi sabía que estaba mintiendo así que le agarró del brazo y lo volteó para mirarle a la cara

"Izana, por favor, se que no he sido un gran hermano mayor contigo, pero podías decírmelo ¿por favor?" dice Itachi intentando llegar a Izana

Izana puso semblante serio y dijo sabiendo que ya no lo podía ocultar más "Itachi me habéis ignorado desde que tenía un año de vida, tuve que aprender a caminar solo y a como comer comida basura durante dos años que estaba en el cajón de abajo de la cocina ya que no llegaba para cocinarme algo yo solo, Itachi no quiero que te sientas culpable, seguramente Jiraiya les dijo algo para que ignorasen, lo que no esperaba fue que a tal grado" dice serio e Itachi y sasuke pusieron cara sorprendida para luego ponerse tristes

"Yo no os culpo, pero tampoco puedo perdonaros, no por el momento, sois mis hermanos y os perdonaré si seguís trabajando día a día mi confianza" dice Izana cosa que los dos hermanos se secaron las lágrimas y prometieron prestar más atención a Izana

"Entonces ¿quieres entrenar conmigo?" dice Itachi

"Por ahora no, estoy muy cansado, me voy a la cama" dice Izana

"Siempre dices eso, no es como si fueses a misiones" dice Sasuke

"Voy" dice Izana "No soy de rango chunin ni genin ni jounin ni AMBU, soy de un rango mayor, soy Sanin" dice mostrándolos la placa de Sanin y su protector frontal que tenía en bolsillo "siempre me guardaba la placa en el bolsillo porque no quiero que la vean mi familia

Itachi y Sasuke se quedaron... pasmados es decir poco, estaban realmente impresionados por el avance de Izana, para cuando les mostró el sharingan ambos se pusieron un poco celosos por como iba adelantado Izana

"Tengo que haceros prometer que esto no se lo digáis a nadie ni siquiera a papá o a mamá por la simple razón de que ellos se lo dirán al consejo y podían intentar hacerme un buen arma para el clan" informa Izana haciendo asentir a los dos "venga, os acompaño a casa"

 **En casa de los Uchiha**

Izana estaba en su cuarto con Sasuke hablando con él sobre de como llegó a ser un Sanin y de como Sasuke se sintió culpable por ignorarlo todo este tiempo, Izana prometió a Sasuke que lo entrenaría cuando tendría tiempo libre, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su madre lo llamó para que vaya al salón, ambos hermanos tenían un dejo confuso en la cara, ¿su madre? ¿llamando a Izana? bajaron a ver que es lo que estaba pasando

Cuando bajaron se encontraron con otro niño de nueve años y con sus padres mirándolo seriamente

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dice Izana con una voz de ultratumba que estremeció a los tres presentes, su padre se adelantó

"Izana, hemos llagado a la información de que usted es un Sanin de la aldea, ¿Es eso cierto?" pregunta Fugaku

"¿Y a vosotros que os importa? sinceramente" dice Izana con una sonrisa sarcástica haciendo fruncir el ceño a sus padres

"Izana, somos tus padres, necesitamos saber..." Mikoto fue interrumpida

"¿Mis padres? no me hagáis reír, me estuvisteis ignorando toda la vida desde que tuve un año de vida, ¿y pensáis que puedo daros todo solo porque seáis mis padres biológicos? pues pensandlo de nuevo" dice Izana muy rudamente haciendo que sus padres tuviesen caras impresionadas por como les hablo dejando blanco al niño que les acompañaba

"Shishui, tu fuiste el que les informó de que yo era Sanin, después tu y yo tendremos una agradable charla" dice con sarcasmo Izana

Shishui si es posible puso más cara de miedo por lo que este chico puede hacerle, pero antes de que nadie dijese nada Mikoto se adelantó y dijo unas palabras que Izana se enfureció altamente

"Pero Izana, tuvimos que ignorarte para-" fue interrumpida por el instinto asesino de Izana que era mogollón y al niño lo desmayó mientras que los mayores estaban a punto

"¡¿Ignorarme para qué?! ¿he? para una patética profecía que un hombre que no conocéis de nada os contó, solo por la simple razón de que sea amigo del Hokage y su esposa no debería meter a nadie en problemas ajenos, y mucho menos teníais que creerle" grita Izana hiriendo profundamente a sus padres biológicos, pero Fugaku que estaba serio no lo demostró pero estaba profundamente herido por lo que dijo

"Hijo, lo siento mucho, se que es muy loco para que nos creas pero Jiraiya nos demostró que Sasuke era el niño de la profecía que actuaría junto a Itachi para salvar al mundo, además Sasuke no tuvo esa enfermedad que te inhabilita para ser un ninja" dijo Fugaku la enfermedad que tuvo, que estuvo seis meses ingresado en el hospital

"Solo estoy viendo a una patética escusa que están poniendo dos adultos al intentar justificar sus acciones sobre algo en lo que han decidido ellos mismos" dice Izana sorprendiendo a los dos adultos por como sabía el niño ambos bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados pero Mikoto no se dio por vencida, iba a conseguir que su hijo volviese a confiar en ella

"Izana" susurró y lo abrazó para sorpresa de la mujer él no rechazó el abrazo pero tampoco lo devolvió, simplemente se quedó donde estaba esperando la respuesta de Mikoto "lo siento, lo siento mucho de veras, no voy a decirte nada porque sé que no te hará efecto todo lo que te digamos, pero al menos puedes confiar en nosotros, solamente dinos si eres un Sanin o no, tienes mi palabra de que no se lo diré a nadie, por favor, confía en mi"

Mikoto estaba derramando lágrimas en este momento poniendo a Izana serio y calmando su instinto asesino, esto es siempre lo que había querido, una familia que le quiera de verdad, pero con el tiempo se preguntó si el destino quiere que suceda eso, pero por fin había sido reconocido, por fin una maldita vez en la vida, solamente dijo

"Si, lo soy, pero he de recibir vuestras palabras de que no se lo diréis a nadie" dice Izana desconfiado

"Prometemos" dice Fugaku y Mikoto a la vez y al final los tres se abrazaron por unirse de nuevo en bonos familiares

Itachi y Sasuke que estaban en las escaleras sonrieron, por fin Izana recibía la atención que debería tener, quizás podrían ser la familia que siempre han buscado tener

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba mi nueva historia, comentad haber que os parece, me inspiré en la idea de Kai Maciel y me salió esto, comentad haber que os parece**


	2. cinco años después

**Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo con la historia del tercer hijo, veréis aquí como la trama se complica un poco, sin embargo veréis que divertida se pone**

 **Renuncia: véase en capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Cinco años más tarde**

Estos cinco años han pasado muchas cosas, Izana estaba muy alegre de que su vida haya podido girar para bien, ya era un Sanin renombrado por todo el pueblo, pero para que lo consiguiera había pasado por una etapa difícil,

 **FLASH BACK (tres años antes) (Izana: 6)**

El Hokage había llamado a Izana Jiraiya y Tsunade para probar las habilidades de un nuevo Sanin, Jiraiya y Tsunade al principio cuando lo vieron lo primero que hicieron fue enfurecerse con el Hokage al pensar que les estaba gastando una broma, dijeron que era imposible de que Sasuke hubiese avanzado tanto, para cuando Minato les dijo que ese niño era Izana, ellos lo primero que hicieron fue reírse de él para la furia de Izana aunque este se mantuvo callado, eso, les quitaban la razón de comportase así cuando dijeron

"Niño, no puedes ser un ninja, así que deja de aspirar a shinobi porque obviamente no tienes talento" dice Jiraiya

Eso fue el colmo de la paciencia de Izana, como estaban en un campo de entrenamiento, él les dijo

"Pues combatamos para ver quién es el mejor Sanin de todos, ya que Orochimaru no está aquí, si os venzo yo estaré donde los tres legendarios Sanin, ¿os parece?" dice Izana

"Chico no combatimos contra alguien que no puede ser un ninja" dice Tsunade, Izana la ignoró por completo y se puso en su propio estilo de Taijutsu perfecto, **Kurai Ken (puño oscuro)** este estilo se le considera el perfecto por la simple razón de que va tan rápido y tan fuerte que no ves venir los golpes y tu defensa cae en picado, haciéndote muy vulnerable a los golpes, porque te venían donde menos te lo esperabas, Izana lo consiguió cuando estaba entrenando en su casa con su familia, quería hacer su propio estilo de Taijutsu y no depender de un estilo de Taijutsu de nadie, es como una mezcla de **Goken (puño bestial)** y el **puño interceptor** del Uchiha solo que a más velocidad

"Oh, ¿que va a hacer un niño de ocho años contra dos Sanin?" dice Jiraiya "Estoy temblando"

Después de decir eso se echó a reír y Tsunade con risitas mientras que Izana se quedó allí pasivo para cuando dijo Minato 'Comenzad' Izana desapareció de su vista para aparecer de repente con un flash negro y dijo a los dos

 **"Meiton: Plaga Mediam Noctem ( Elemento oscuro: Golpe de la medianoche)"** Habló otra vez en ese lenguaje que el Hokage no supo identificar cuando estuvo combatiendo contra Kakashi y Asuma, la verdad Izana dijo que era Latín un lenguaje tan poderoso que podía: conquistar las naciones enteras, hacer caer a los reyes antiguos, incluso destronar a los dioses

Minato, Kushina, Mikoto se sorprendieron bastante y Fugaku dijo que iba a traer mucho honor a la casa del Uchiha o al clan, la verdad el se enorgulleció de tener un hijo así de poderoso, el latín dijo que lo aprendió cuando encontró la espada Anduril

Volviendo a la batalla Izana logró ponerse detrás de Tsunade y Jiraiya, Tsunade logró esquivar el puño del aura morada que se le cernía sobre ella pero Jiraiya no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió el puñetazo de lleno mandándolo al otro campo de entrenamiento totalmente inconsciente

Tsunade se sorprendió de la fuerza de Izana, no sabía que un niño podía tener tal tipo de afianzad elemental lo cual tuvo que ponerse seria si no quería morir, ella se puso en su estilo de taijutsu de su clan y avanzó hacia él con una velocidad no humana, Izana volvió a desaparecer y aparecer como un Hiriashin solo que a mucha más velocidad, casi a la velocidad de la luz sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, lo más frustrante es que Izana no había activado su Sharingan, con ese nivel la Senju creía que ya lo tendría, así que ¿porqué no lo activaba? eso era un misterio para ella, esta vez apareció en el costado de la Senju y dijo

 **"Katon: Hottorain (Elemento fuego: línea ardiente)"** Lo más impresionante de este Jutsu fue que no salió de la boca, Izana lo hizo sin señales de manos y desató de sus dedos lineas tan delgadas que fueron láser incandescente que la Senju no lo pudo esquivar y lo recibió de pleno en la piel, pero no la perforó como muchos pensaban que sería, sino que Tsunade se desplomó inconsciente

Los presentes se sorprendieron que Izana haya combatido a dos Sanin de la aldea sin ponerse a sudar o activar el Sharingan como cualquier Uchiha haría, o si acaso sacar su espada, pero Izana los combatió a puño desnudo y los venció a los míseros 30 segundos

"El ganador es Izana Uchiha, con lo cual adquiere un puesto de Sanin en el grupo de los legendarios ninjas de Konoha" dice Minato y la multitud de ninjas estaban atónitos, no sabían que narices había pasado pero algo si que era impresionante, tenían a un verdadero prodigio como Sanin todos los ninjas le dieron el título de

 **SATSUJIN NO YORU (NOCHE ASESINA)**

Por su elemento oscuro, los ninjas dispersaron las noticias y se extendió como un reguero de pólvora, pronto todos los niños y adultos conocían a Izana por el nombre de Satsujin no Yoru, la noche asesina el legendario prodigio de Konoha,

Con su familia ha logrado poder hacer lazos pero aun no los perdonaba o confiaba en ellos por el completo a excepción de Sasuke o Itachi que confiaba plenamente en ellos, Mikoto a su vez intentaba llegar a él de todas las maneras posibles para que les perdonase, Fugaku lo único que hizo fue permitirle que vea los escritos de Uchiha Madara muy a disgusto de Mikoto porque no quería que su bebé aprender a ser un Uchiha con un palo en el trasero, Izana le dijo estas palabras _"Madre, yo nuca seré como nuestra familia de despreciables, yo seré el Uchiha que todos van a querer ser y yo voy a comportarme como el Uchiha que seguirá los caminos de Kagami-jisan"_ respondió alegremente a Mikoto que esta sonrió al saber que su hijo no se va a convertir en un Uchiha despreciable

"Nii-san, nii-san" una vocecita le sacó de sus pensamientos y para cuando quiso darse la vuelta, una cosa le derribó al suelo o más bien dicho alguien

"Uff" dice levantándose del suelo Izana "hola Tsukiko-chan"

La niña sonrió, era un clon de su madre, Kushina Uzumaki, cuando era joven, largo pelo liso rojo hasta la cintura, una cara redondeada aun con grasa de bebé, ojos violetas con un tinte azulado, tenía una figura de reloj de arena impresionante y solo tenía cuatro años, en el futuro van a decir que iba a ser muy hermosa, su ropa consistía en la que usaba su madre cuando era joven, Izana estuvo muy sorprendido con la historia que le contaron sus padrinos

 **FLASH BACK (hace cinco años) (Izana: 4)**

Minato y Kushina estaban exuberantes de energía y felicidad, habían logrado concebir a otro niño, esta vez era una niña, según Kushina, ella decía que era instinto de madre puesto que ella sentía que sería niña, habían llamado a Izana para comunicarle esta noticia, para cuando llegó Izana fue recibido con la cara sonriente de ambos, dándole mala espina

"¿Para qué se me llamó aquí, Hokage-sama?" pregunta Izana de los nervios, la última vez que gastó una broma a Kushina... eh, bueno, digamos que Izana no mostró su cara por más de un mes en toda la aldea, y Minato estuvo en silla de ruedas por objetos extraños metidos en su ano cuando Kushina descubrió que el era el que le causó la idea de la broma, a saber como lo descubrió

"Tranquilo Izana, no es algo malo, es más es algo muy bueno" dice Kushina para relajar los ánimos a Izana aunque por dentro no le perdonaba de aquella broma, aun no

Eso relajó los ánimos pero esperó y no le vino la noticia, aunque Kushina se frotaba su panza, como Izana estaba mirando a Minato y no prestando atención a Kushina, no se enteró así que Minato le dijo

"Kushina ven aquí" Kushina se acercó a Minato y le dijo

"Estoy embarazada" dice Kushina sonriendo e Izana abrió los ojos para luego sonreír y decir

"Vaya, felicidades" dice Izana "pero no veo en que eso me concierne a mi"

"Queremos que tu seas el padrino" dice Minato "lo hemos estado pensando Kushina y yo y creemos que eres el ideal para que cumplas el objetivo"

Izana se quedó allí petrificado con la cara muy sorprendida, es cierto que es Sanin y tiene muchas responsabilidades como para cuidar de una niña en caso de que sus padres no estén, sin más les dijo

"Porqué yo" dijo Izana

"Porque tu no eres como los otros Uchiha, tu Izana, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve, y eres una persona que es simpática, alegre, y puede con todo venga lo que venga, es por eso que decidimos que tu seas el candidato ideal" dice Kushina sacando un sonrojo a Izana por los halagos

"Entonces qué Izana, ¿vas a aceptar la responsabilidad?" dice Minato serio

"Acepto" dice Izana después de una larga pausa sacando una sonrisa a los dos

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

"Nii-san, prometiste que hoy entrenarías conmigo" dice Tsukiko

"Ok, ok" dice Izana removiéndola el pelo de la cabeza

"Yay" dice Tsuiko agarrando a Izana y llevándoselo a la mansión Namikaze

El problema que tuvieron que afrontar Minato y Kushina es que al parecer Izana quería entrenar a Tsukiko temprano por la simple razón de que Jiraiya les informó de que un grupo conocido como el Akatsuki (roja luna) ninjas de clase S van a venir a por Tsukiko puesto que después del ataque fallido del emascarado, Izana tuvo que resellar el Kyuubi en Tsukiko, pero no llegó a atacar la aldea

 **FLASH BACK (hace cuatro años y tres meses) (Izana: 5)**

Kushina había roto aguas y estaba en labores de parto, Izana estaba vigilando la entrada para que nada ni nadie entrase de forma preventiva, si, es cierto, Minato tomó muchas precauciones con el AMBU y la barrera más el cuarto aislado de Konoha, pero eso no fue suficiente para cuando Kushina terminó un extraño enmascarado que Izana no reconocía atacó a los AMBU, por suerte estaba Izana allí y logró hacer que se retire bajo mucha fuerza, muchos golpes y mucha ayudad de Minato con los hiriashin de los dos, pero hubo un defecto, al no estar Minato conteniendo el selló el Kyuubi forzó su salida con éxito dejando a la pobre Kushina inconsciente

 **"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR"** un rugido masivo se escuchó por todos los alrededores del bosque y allí estaba de nuevo el gran Kyuubi no Yoko

 **"KUSHINA, MALDITA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR ENCERRARME EN ESE MALDITO SELLO TORTURA"** dice el gran zorro

"Mierda, Izana, no podemos hacer que alcance la aldea, si no, va a hacer mucho daño" dice Minato

"Tranquilízate, tengo un plan, pero deberás distraerlo un poco, el sello que tengo fue de emergencia en estos casos, pero necesito activarlo, pase lo que pase, no lo muevas de este lugar" dice Izana empezando a hacer sellos con las manos a muy alta velocidad

"Empieza el show" dice Minato y se lanzó contra la bestia

Solo necesitaron dos horas para entretenerla, puesto que con los sellos de Izana paralizantes pudieron hacer mucha cosa pero todo lo que le lanzaban era totalmente inútil excepto los grandes jutsus de Izana que lograban rechazar a la bestia, la única pega, que el chakra de Izana estaba por los suelos y muy a punto de desmayarse, había luchado durante dos horas enteras y las marcas del combate empezaban a hacerle un efecto devastador, finalmente su clon, terminó con la secuencia de sellos, Izana hizo dos Kage Bushins más y los posicionó en norte-sur-este-oeste respecto a los polos lunares del planeta y la luna, finalmente Izana dijo

 **"Jiki Fuinjutsu: Shikakkei no Yontsuki No Kyoku no Shiiru Kuukan (sellado magnético: sello cuadrangular de cuatro polos lunares espaciales)"** dicho esto la luna empezó a brillar blanca y emitió una onda en el área que parecía un cuadrado que Izana la capturó y sus tres clones se posicionaron en los vértices del cuadrado lográndo que la barrera caiga y encierre al Kyuubi en un espacio creado por el que se parecía ahora aun cubo

 **"Sutanpu Hanten (sello invertido)"** con esto logró hacer que el Kyuubi fuese el sello y su Chakra fuese el sellado, para separar su alma y metió el sellado dentro de el cuerpo de Tsukiko, pero la cosa no terminó aquí, haciendo un sello extraño con la mano que no pertenecía a ninguna gama de sellos (sus manos se posicionan juntando las muñecas haciendo que sus manos queden en vertical, la mano de arriba tiene el sello Tora con los dos dedos índice y corazón y la otra tiene el pulgar, índice y meñique elevados y los demás cerrados como un puño) dijo

 **"Onmyoton: Banbutsu soozoo (liberación del Yin y el Yang: creación de todas las cosas)"** sus manos empezaron a arder una en fuego azul y la otra en rojo, separó sus manos y las puso en la materia azul del Kyuubi

Un destello cegador se hizo en el valle del fin, que eran allí donde casi estaban, quizás un poco más al sur, pero su destello fue visto en las cercanías de Konoha, pero fue solo un instante, puesto que se fue como apareció

Minato no comprendía lo fuerte que era Izana y lo que estaba pasando, para cuando sus brazos bajaron vio que Izana estaba desmayado por la falta de Chakra y una niña a su lado de cuatro años con el mismo estado, pelo pelirrojo anaranjado, y ojos verdes, Minato recogió a su esposa e hija agarró a Izana y la chica con una invocación de sapo y salieron a Konoha al hospital

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Para cuando el Kyuubi despertó y se encontró en una cama de hospital lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su derecha para encontrarse cara a cara con Izana en la otra cama y despierto, al principio, Kyuubi, por miedo intentó separarse de él, pero cuando comprendió que tenía forma humana y no su magnífica forma de zorra roja, le intentó dar un puñetazo y si es posible matarlo en el acto, por suerte Izana la abrazó y le paró los golpes, ella forcejeó pero no pudo hacer nada con su fuerza reducida y con la fuerza mismo de Izana y al final terminó calmandose

Izana le explicó que ya no poseía su fuerza Bijuu ni tampoco su Chakra, pero si que lo podría regenerar con el tiempo, no al nivel de antes pero si al nivel jounin o quizás Kage, Kyuubi le dijo que su nombre era Kurama puesto que su padre se lo dio, Izana notaba tristeza en sus ojos por no ser el ser más fuerte del planeta, le dijo que no se preocupase, que el le iba adar todo lo posible para que se comporte como una humana ahora y que la entrenaría para que su poder no se descontrole

Kurama se sonrojó y le llamó Baka (idiota), le dijo que no hace falta que se preocupe por ella, después de eso le abrazó y le dio las gracias al saber que por lo menos no será más sellada en esos sellos infernales

Durante estos cinco años esos dos crecieron muy cerca, tanto que Tsukiko tenía celos de como se llevaban, a veces tenía planes de asesinar a Kurama para quedarse ella sola con su Iza-kun, Kurama aun recuerda como la niña aun intentó asesinarla, suerte que Izana interrumpió y nada pasó entre ellas dos, Kurama entonces descubrió que tenía como rival a una mocosa para ganar el afecto de Izana, Izana no lo sabía, pero le dio un escalofrío por la espalda, iba a sufrir mucho y no sabía por qué, Kurama se quedó en la finca Uzumaki-Namikaze por petición de Izana que ni Minato ni Kushina rechazaron

Ya en la finca Namikaze vieron como Kurama e Izana entrenaban a la pequeña, aunque no sepa mucho de Genjutsu, era una ama en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu, Kenjutsu se debía a su sangre como Uzumaki, Izana la entrenó primero en formas físicas para ver si puede ser una Kunoichi, Kurama la entrenó en Ninjutsu de fuego y algunos de viento, ser un demonio de fuego y viento ayudaba, bueno, 'era' palabra clave, Minato la instruyó en Taijutsu y Kushina en Kenjutsu, Izana la entrenó en el arte del Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, aunque fracasaba en ese arte, por lo menos la instruyó de como salir universalmente de todas las ilusiones utilizando el poder sellado de Kurama, fue un infierno de entrenamiento pero Tsukiko no se quejó ni una sola vez

Respecto a su nivel y el Akatsuki, dirían que era fácilmente nivel Chunin, y respecto a los criminales, solo esperaban que Izana pudiese con ellos, Izana aunque era un nin SS clasificado aun tenía debilidades, debilidades que ellos no van a dudar en aprovechar, otra cosa fue la corrupción de Danzo, este había mandado AMBU raíz a capturar a los niños Uchiha esperando que alguno tuviese la fuerza de Izana, su frustración fue cuando Itachi los descubrió y salvó a los niños, el informó a Izana y al Hokage sobre este ataque, pero no encontraron pruebas suficientes para acusarle, ahí fue cuando levantó el Mangekyou Sharingan y para luego levantar el Eien Mangekyou Sharingan

 **FLASH BACK (hace un año) (Izana: 8)**

Izana estaba conduciendo un grupo de AMBU a la posición de Itachi, las alarmas saltaron de que unos nin desconocidos intentaron violar la seguridad de el complejo Uchiha y llegar a los jóvenes, para cuendo llegaron Itachi ya los había descubierto y aniquilado, Izana intentó sacarles información, pero sin el Mangekyou y mucho menos el Rinnegan, no podía hacer nada, pero hay algo que le llamó la atención, tenían el kanji de 'NE (raíz)'

"Fijaos bien, estos hombres tienen el kanji de NE, es la organización que trabaja para Danzo, quizás haciéndole unas preguntas aclare mis dudas" dice Izana para irse con el Hokage

Ya en la oficina, informaron sobre este accidente y demostraron que Danzo estuvo moviendo los hilos con algunos Uchiha para tentaran a Fugaku para donar Uchihas al pueblo, se descubrió que los padres habían sido asesinados tras el accidente por Uchihas traidores que fueron expulsados del clan y dejados a merced de la aldea para luego ejecutarlos por sus crímenes

Danzo ocultó sus pruebas muy bien de hecho para que no encontrasen nada con que acusarle para la frustración de Izana y Minato, no logró coger a los niños, porque Izana logró ocultarlos, pero...

"SHISUI, PERO QUE COÑO HACES" dijo Izana no podía creer que su amigo y amigo de su hermano mayor hiciese esto

Resulta que Shisui dio la información a Danzo para que tomase a los Uchiha niños del escondite de Izana, Shisui se llevó la desagradable sorpresa que Izana puso un sello de detección de intrusos y el sello tele-transportó a Izana para descubrir que Shisui estaba allí con varios AMBU raíz

"Lo siento Izana pero esto es lo mejor para la aldea" dice Shisui "créeme que intenté otro medio pero este es el más ideal que hay para defender la batalla contra el Akatsuki"

Izana amplió mucho los ojos, Akatsuki, eso era secreto que solo el Hokage y su familia, Jiraiya, Tsunade y su familia sabía, pero nadie más, maldita sea, solo podía pensar dos cosas, que Danzo estaba trabajando para Akatsuki o que Shisui traicionó a su familia escuchándolos mediante sello, la segunda era la más viable porque dudaba que Danzo estuviese trabajando para esos criminales que quieren arrasar Konoha a los cimientos

"Shisui, ¡traidor!" dice Izana **"Watashi no Hoohoo o terashimasu, ANDURIL (ilumina mi camino, Anduril)"**

Bajo el asombro de los presentes la espada comenzó a iluminarse de azul celeste en la noche y empezó a emitir grandes ondas de Chakra, los AMBU no se quedaron ahí parados si no que empezaron a atacar a Izana

 **"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)"**

 **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu(elemento agua: dragón misil de agua)"**

 **"Raiton: Gian (elemento rayo: falsa oscuridad)"**

 **"Fuuton: Rekuudan (elemento viento: bala de aire comprimido)"**

 **"Doton: Doryuudan (elemento tierra: dragón misil de roca)"**

Fue el grito de cinco de los diez AMBU que les seguían a Shisui y lo lanzaron con tanta rapidez que Izana no podía bloquear, tenía que esquivarlo, solo dos técnicas le dieron de pleno y una que le dio por los pelos, pero las otras dos se perdieron, fueron la del Goukakyuu y la del Doryuudan, Izana escupió un poco de sangre, esas técnicas fueron muy fuertes para su cuerpo de niño y lograron afectarle

"¿Qué te esperabas, que fuese pan y vino para usted puesto que es un Sanin? ¿eh, mequetrefe? eres demasiado débil para ser un Sanin" dice Shisui, sin saber porqué, Izana le afectó eso y empezó por dentro a llorar de que su primer amigo le estuviese diciendo cosas como esas, el se enfureció más allá de la cuenta

 **"Kaimon (puerta de la apertura)"**

Todo el mundo amplió sus ojos cuando vio que el cuerpo de Izana comenzaba a aumentar de músculo, para la sorpresa desagradable de los AMBU, Izana no parecía tener ningún síntoma de dolor extremo

"Segundo Round, nene" dice Izana y se lanzó a una velocidad de vértigo a por los AMBU, tres de ellos se fueron volando en la primera embestida, los siete restantes, tuvieron problemas para menajarle

 **"Meiton: Yami no Noroi (elemento oscuro: maldición de la oscuridad)"** Izana desapareció por unos instantes para luego apedrear a los AMBU duramente en la cabeza haciendo que tengan conmociones serias en ellas, después no se sabe que pasó, el cuerpo de los AMBU afectados por el golpe de Izana simplemente se desvanecieron en el aire con una materia oscura que entró en el cuerpo de Izana

Shisui estaba aterrado, no estaba dando crédito a lo que estaba oyendo ni viendo, era como una pesadilla que venía a por él

"Shisui, dime, porqué" dice Izana con lágrimas en los ojos después de leer el recuerdo de esos AMBU, la Yami no Noroi funciona de esta manera: tiene que ser por la noche, porque durante el día no hay sombras lunares, tiene que ser el cerebro o el corazón de tu objetivo depende de lo que le quieras robar, sus recuerdos o su poder y Chakra, en este caso Izana golpeó a todos en la cabeza absorbiendo los recuerdos de los AMBU, después el cuerpo se deshace y es entregado a Yami, el dios de la oscuridad desde el plano mortal

"¿C-Cómo?" era la pregunta de Shisui

"NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA, MALDITO TRAIDOR, DIME ¿PORQUÉ QUERÍAS MATARME? HIJO DE PUTA, ¿PORQUÉ DEMONIOS HAS TRAICIONADO A LA ALDEA? SOLO POR TU AMBICIÓN DE OBTENER EL EIEN MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN (EMS), DÍMELO" grita Izana con lágrimas en los ojos, Shisui era su primer amigo de su clan, el único con el que podía entablar una relación de amigos sin que el dijese -sama o señor Uchiha, le dolió muchísimo que uno de sus amigos le traicionase tan duramente como esto

"Esos bebés son la salvación a la aldea Izana, si quieres saberlo, lo hice por el bien de nuestro clan, esos bebés nacieron con potencias muy elevadas de Chakra y algunos son de dos meses de vida, imagínate lo que la aldea puede llegar a ser, también lo hice porque yo te odiaba, ese poder debería de haber sido mío y no un mocoso que no sabe ni como utilizarlo, dime Izana, ¿acaso sabes como hacer el Kotoamatsukami? claro que no, ningún niño de alta que cuna que fue solo ignorado por los escasos cuatro años puede entender eso ni siquiera saberlo, todo lo que hice fue una actuación, Izana no sabes lo mucho que te odio a ti y a tu familia" dice Shisui duramente

Izana estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y sufriendo tanto moral como físicamente por la puerta corporal interna

"MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE LO QUE HAS DICHO **KYUUMON (puerta del descanso), SEIMON (puerta de la vida), SHOOMON (puerta del dolor), TOMON (puerta del cierre), ¡KAI! (liberación)"** de repente el cuerpo de Izana se volvió rojo sangre y de su cuerpo se elevó un Chakra verde parecido al Iryo ninjutsu (arte de la sanación) aunque no administraba potencia curativa, también activó su sharingan que giraba violentamente

Shisui dijo "al menos caerás conmigo **Jikkukan Ninjutsu: Ichiji-Tekina Kabe (arte elemental de espacio-tiempo: pared temporal)** este Jutsu tiene la habilidad de que si lo tocas acelera el reloj biológico de una persona al grado de que se vuelve polvo, cenizas que eso es lo que el hombre es"

 **"Meiton: Henkoo Aishoo (elemento oscuro: alterador fásico)"** y del cuerpo de Izana empezó a salir pequeños tentáculos negros que desaparecían y aparecían en su cuerpo, más o menos como las fulguraciones o llamaradas del sol y se lanzó contra Shisui que este sonrió

Su sonrisa no duró mucho cuando vio que Izana atravesaba la barrera como si fuese un fantasma y lo comprendió al instante, el alterador fásico era como el Kamui solo que la única diferencia es que el alterador solo te hace intangible por diez segundos y nada más, también permite al usuario desactivarlo cuando quería, solo que la recarga dura otros diez segundos

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando el golpe de la patada de Izana a su estómago fue brutal tanto que escupió sangre y comprendió que no estaba al nivel de Izana

"Y para tu final, traidor, **Meiton: Plaga Mediam Noctem (elemento oscuro: golpe de la media noche)"** Izana desató todo lo que tenía en ese golpe demoledor que una gran onda oscura surcó el campo de batalla desintegrando completamente a Shisui, no sin antes decirle estas palabras

"Te odio Izana, con toda mi alma"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Una tremenda explosión se oyó por todo Konoha y el Hokage inmediatamente mandó a AMBU a la posición con él al mando

Mientras tanto con Izana gritó al cielo y se derrumbó sabiendo que había ganado el Mangekyou Sharingan que era una espacie de Shuriken de ocho puntas con un pequeño punto negro gordo entre sus puntas, aun así sabía que no estaría consciente por mucho tiempo por las puertas internas y el dolor era enorme, tanto física como emocionalmente, recordó cuando Shisui y él jugaban juntos después de sus misiones junto a Itachi y Sasuke, recordaba todas esas conversaciones que el tuvo con Shisui, sus entrenamientos, su amistad, todo era una maldita mentira y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Izana lloró

Izana no se quedó allí parado abrió la mano, cuando le dio ese golpe a Shisui, él le arranco los ojos, para cuando los abrió encontró los ojos completamente intactos, había leído que cuando levantas Mangekyou vas perdiendo poco a poco la vista estuvo trabajando en un jutsu para que no tuviese que trasplantar el mismo ojo a su zócalo y fusionar los doujutsus, el inconveniente, que solo podías usarlo una vez, así que dejando los ojos en el suelo protegido por Chakra que le quedaba hizo tres señales de manos y dijo

 **"Meiton: Me Yuugoo (elemento oscuro: fusión ocular)"** dicho esto los ojos se disolvieron en el Chakra y se juntó en los ojos de Izana, ahora tenían una fusión del Mangekyou de Izana y de Shisui, era un cuadrado con cuatro puntas saliendo en cada lado, obviamente el cuadrado era pequeño y las aspas medianas porque les rodeaba ocho puntos gordos negros pequeños, luego había un círculo rojo alrededor de la pupila, aun así el cuadrado se notaba

Izana se desmayó y solo atinó a escuchar los gritos de los AMBU que decían "madre mía, en que estado está, rápidamente, hay que llevarlo al hospital" el único grito que distinguió era el de su madre cuando oyó "IZANA" para derrumbarse y que la oscuridad le consuma por completo

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Cuando despertó en el hospital el Hokage preguntó lo que había pasado e Izana le contestó con la verdad, Shisui les traicionó y le comentó lo de los bebés a Danzo, después de una dura batalla entre los AMBU y Shisui contra él, el despertó el MS para luego fusionarlo con el de shisui obteniendo así el EMS, cuando cayó en la cuenta, le preguntó donde estaban los bebés y Minato le contó que estaban fuera de Konoha siendo cuidados por una bonita pareja en lugares ocultos, Izana suspiró de alivio, después comentó que Danzo estaba tras esos ataques a la aldea y de como pensaba tomarla para ser él el rey de las naciones elementales y que posiblemente estuviese trabajando para Akatsuki, Minato le comentó que sus AMBU descubrieron tres cuerpos más allá del campo de batalla y lograron sacarles la información, detuvieron a Danzo y todo su ejército de Raíz que sorprendentemente se rindió fácilmente al verte en acción, cosa que Danzo quedó solo y lograron ejecutarle por todos los crímenes atroces contra la naturaleza humana

Después le comentó que el consejo de ancianos habían intentado sacar a Danzo de allí sin éxitos y su fracaso obtuvo su muerte, Izana sonrió pero lloró por más tiempo al saber la muerte de Shisui, el traidor

Depués vinieron a visitarle su familia y consolarlo por la muerte de Shisui y su traición, ellos junto con la familia Namikaze más kurama le prestaron todo su apoyo, para cuando Izana salió del hospital, tuvo la sensación de que el futuro iba a brillar

* * *

 **Y aquí se acaba el capítulo queridos lectores, jo, mucho Flash back, muchas palabrotas y muchas maldiciones, comentad que os parece, pero por favor no digáis nada acerca de los tacos puesto que pretendo subir la categoría y la clasificación de esta historia**


	3. secretos

**Voy a actualizar rápido por que al parecer uno de mis fans dijo que era su cumpleaños el viernes y como no he podido actualizar el viernes como me ha pedido, quiero felicitarle, que sepáis que este capítulo esta actualizado solo por que el me lo pidió, sin más la historia,**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Cuatro años después del incidente de Shisui**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde el incidente de Shisui y desde entonces Kurama y Tsukiko han estado más cerca y dándole apoyo tanto moral como físico a Izana, las peleas muy graciosas que ellas tenían por conseguir la atención de Izana, aunque la otra no fue tan graciosa cuando Izana acabó en el hospital con quemaduras graves, os estaréis preguntando que pasó, bueno solo voy a decir queridos lectores que en una de sus peleas, Kurama, lanzó una bombona de gas de vete tu a saber de donde la sacó y la lanzó contra Tsukiko, Tsukiko no era de nivel Chunin por nada, la esquivó, pero no se percató de que Izana estaba detrás, en el patio entrenando y la bombona se le puso en la cara justo cuando estaba entrenando con sus jutsus Katon de alto rango, creo que ya sabéis lo que pasó

Cuando Izana despertó el pobre lo primero que hizo fue quejarse del dolor y de las quemaduras que tenía su cuerpo, tiempo más tarde cuando Izana salió del hospital no quería acercarse a las hermanas de nuevo durante varios meses hasta que se calmase la cosa, ambas intentaron disculparse de sus acciones pero Izana no se dejó ver por la aldea durante cinco meses y no es conocido como un Sanin por nada

Otra cosa que notó fue que el Hokage le mandó a la academia para decir que la voluntad de fuego está en todos y que colaborando podrían crear un futuro mejor, Izana le miró con cara de palo y le dijo que si ese no era el trabajo del Hokage, el Hokage le dijo que además de que era para conocer a los jóvenes de su generación, el los serviría para la motivación a ser un ninja, ya que es conocido por la gente adulta pero no es conocido por la gente joven, además de que el tenía una reunión con el consejo para el informe anual que tenían y tardarían mucho, así que Izana no le quedó más opción que ira la academia para conocer a la gente de su generación

 **En la academia ninja**

Izana se movió a la clase de último curso ya que tenían su edad, él sabía que los niños iban a sorprenderse con él ya que no lo conocían solo habían conocido al que les sirvió de inspiración, Satsujin no yoru, por los libros diciendo que era un ninja rango SS en todos los libros bingo bordeando el SSS, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que chocó contra un instructor de academia, lo más extraño es que tiró al instructor al suelo y él solo retrocedió

"Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba, ¿me puede indicar la ubicación de la clase de último año?" dice Izana mirando al instructor detalladamente, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta en forma de piña, reconocía a este profesor desde la otra vida, era Iruka Umino el que le había ayudado en tiempos muy difíciles, este le dijo

"¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? deberías de estar en tu clase" dice Iruka al no reconocerle como Izana

"Caray, se que nos parecemos como dos gotas de agua y que tenemos los mismos rasgos físicos, pero ¿tanto cuesta diferenciarnos?" dice Izana confundiendo al instructor hasta que le llegó la idea

"I-Izana-sama ¿pero qué hace aquí?" dice sorprendido el hombre "No me diga que le han degradado"

"No me jodas Iruka, no me han degradado, he venido aquí para sustituir al Hokage diciendo el discurso de siempre con la vaga excusa de que el tenía una reunión con el consejo" dice Izana molesto

"Así que viene ha decir el discurso del Hokage, eso es muy bajo incluso para él" dice Iruka decepcionado de la vaguería del Hokage por hacer los papeles lo antes posible y así leer el porno que tenía escondido en el escritorio del Hokage para el resto del día, ambos no se creían ni un pelo lo de la reunión del consejo puesto que fue hace un mes, Minato era un mentiroso horrible

"Ven por aquí" dice Iruka guiando a Izana a la clase

 **En la clase de cuarto curso**

Izana había llegado a la clase y entró con Iruka, Sasuke vio a su Otouto (hermano menor o pequeño) con Iruka, le sorprendió bastante encontrarlo en la academia, sobre todo porque el ya era Sanin, le sorprendió bastante

"Otouto ¿qué haces aquí?" dice Sasuke

"Sustituyendo al Hokage para dar un discurso muy aburrido" dice Izana desinteresadamente y los murmullos comenzaron entre los jóvenes

"Has oído eso, Sasuke tiene un hermano de su misma edad"

"Si, él es igual que Sasuke"

"Espero que no en actitud, porque siempre que nos juntamos con él dice lo maravillosos que son sus hermanos, tiene un ego de hermano muy subido"

"Él es igual de guapo que Sasuke"

Ese fue el mayor comentario que se habló del club de fans de Sasuke, Izana sintió que las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar cuando oyeron a las fans que si no conseguían a Sasuke iban a ir a por Izana, luego el comentario de los chicos que sentían celos ahora porque alguien estaba llamando la atención de las chicas

"Genial, otro que gana toda la atención de las chicas"

"¿Porqué no está en nuestra clase? obviamente es de nuestra edad"

"Quizás sus padres no querían que fuese un ninja porque no tiene talento"

"Si, deberá ser porque al parecer no tiene Chakra o algo así"

Eso fastidió mucho a las chicas que empezaron a decirles de todos a los chicos hasta que Izana se hartó y se adelantó antes de Iruka

"¡Silencio!" grita Izana con Chakra viento en sus cuerdas vocales para que le oigan todos tres veces más fuerte cosa que todos dejaron de hablar para prestarles atención "la razón por la que no estoy en la academia es porque ya soy un rango mucho mayor al vuestro, simples estudiantes y como vuelva a oír la mención de mis padres os voy a colgar por los cojones por lo alto de la academia, ¿ME HABÉIS ENTENDIDO?"

Todos se empezaron a asustar por la intención de matar de Izana y muchos observaron como no estaba dando ni el 0,001% de su energía con lo cual se asustaron, pero otros lo negaron creyendo que les estaba mintiendo

"¿Y qué eres entonces? ¿un Sanin?" dice un niño con tono de burla, pero en vez de contestarle el se rió e Iruka siguió

"Pues sí, si lo es, puesto que adquirió ese rango a los cuatro años cuando venció a todo nuestro jounin más prometedor" dice y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ahora entendían porque Izana se rió y más de uno hizo click en la cabeza

"I-I-Iruka-sensei, ¿él es la noche asesina de las que todos hablan?" dijo una chica rubia con el nombre de Ino Yamanaka, muy impresionada

"Si, mi hermano menor es el prodigio de los que todos hablan, algunos de nuestro clan dicen que va a ascender a la divinidad como Uchiha Madara pronto, es curioso que todo el mundo lo ignoró completamente para luego resultar que podía ser un ninja, nuestro padre estaba discutiendo algo con Itachi cuando me fui de casa, no llegué a escucharles" dice Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos hasta la médula

"Mi pregunta es porqué está aquí si ya es un Sanin" dice un chico vago con el pelinegro enmarañado en una piña como Iruka con el nombre de Shikamaru

"Estoy aquí para dar el discurso que el Hokage debería de dar en vez de mi, dijo que tenía algo que hacer" dijo Izana y todos se sentaron a escuchar al prodigio del jefe del clan Uchiha

"Escuchadme bien, no me voy a enrollar demasiado, lo que os diré será de consejo para todos, necesitamos gente fuerte y valiente que sigan las enseñanzas de los clanes fundadores que crearon esta aldea, como Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, solo así podemos alcanzar la paz que tanto es ansiada en el mundo Ninja, con gente fuerte y decidida lograremos crear mejor futuro, vosotros sois esa generación que logrará hacer cosas increíbles así como hazañas que superen a vuestros padres, id ahí fuera y mostrad con orgullo lo que es la voluntad de fuego" terminó de decir Izana y todos le aplaudieron, para unos pocos solo era un discurso más pero para la mayoría de la clase vio que era verdaderamente un Sanin y les sirvió de inspiración para seguir adelante con su carrera ninja

Para cuando Izana abandonó la clase se dirigió a la torre del Hokage porque había sido llamado allí por el consejo y por el Hokage, tras llegar allí notó que el consejo civil no estaba ni los tres ancianos que eran consejeros personales del Hokage, preguntó que qué estaba pasando aquí con una cara seria que a muchos aterrorizó, la verdad, Izana pocas veces se ponía serio, siempre sonreía y se lo tomaba a la ligera, las veces que se toma serio una cosa es para alarmarse, Minato decidió romper el hielo

"He decidido hacer un cambio en los equipos, ya que tu eres el ninja más prometedor en la aldea, queremos que seas el sensei del equipo 8 con algunos cambios" dice Minato

"Hokage-sama, que yo sepa solo estoy tomando como aprendiz a Kurama y su hija, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿qué entrena a más niños malcriados? ¿te cuento aquella vez cuando me tiraron una bombona de gas a la cara solo por ver quien ganaba mi afecto y mi tiempo? encima era cuando practicaba un Jutsu de alto rango de fuego, imagínate lo que me harán estos niños" grita al final Izana y todos pusieron caras de palo al mirar al Hokage

"Sé Izana, pero al menos la clase de niños que vas a entrenar, te gustará" dice Minato con una sonrisa "si te niegas, me aseguraré de que seas el juguetito sexual de Anko Mitarashi por un mes y medio con tres rondas cada día"

Todos sacaron caras de horror a lo sádica que puede ser Anko Mitarashi, Izana tembló un poco pero no lo demostró, no iba a perder su reputación Uchiha ni de broma ante tal amenaza "¿Aceptas?" dice Minato

"Cómo no" dice Izana sacando una sonrisa a Minato

"Muy bien te espero en la academia a las 7:30 A.M de la mañana, se pude salir" dice Minato con una sonrisa que Izana juró que vio a un niño con una alegría como si hubiese conseguido un juguete nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza se dirigió a la salida no sin antes decir "esta me las pagas Hokage-sama, y va a ser de la manera en la que menos te la esperas" dice con una sonrisa malvada que dio escalofríos a todos los presentes incluido a Minato

 **Al día siguiente**

Izana se levantó de buen humor leyendo la carpeta que necesitaba para saber quien era su equipo, la verdad, no se lo esperaba que estos fueran su equipo, había un problema y era muy gordo, los tres se negaban a actuar en equipo, bueno de uno no sabía que pensar, su madre le dijo cuando se levantó

"Izana, ven, el desayuno está hecho" dice Mikoto

Con su familia, la relación con su madre mejoró hasta el punto de que era igual a la de sus hermanos, con sus hermanos se relacionaba muy bien de hecho, Itachi siempre era el preocupado por él y Sasuke con la excusa de que eran sus hermanos menores y lo quería todo para él, pero esta mañana estaba muy raro, le sonreía y le felicitaba sin motivo alguno aunque podía notar cierto toque de envidia que Izana se puso incómodo, Sasuke estaba como siempre, el era alegre y sonreía, pero con el paso del tiempo se centró en ser más u ninja y enmascaraba mejor sus emociones, eso fue cortesía suya

Luego estaba la relación con su padre, si bien era extraña era porque a Izana lo parecía, el siempre parecía sonreír y quitarse la máscara Uchiha cuando Izana estaba cerca, pero con sus hermanos cambiaba a una máscara estoica sin emociones, aunque con Itachi se le vio discutiendo algunas veces, Izana estaba acostrumbrado, Itachi e Izana querían que Sasuke no supiesen de las peleas con su padre, Izana vio como su padre peleaba con Itachi sobre ser un genio pero lo más importante de ser un genio fue que tenías que proteger al que tu quisieses, y no gobernar sobre todos,

El desayuno estaba muy tenso, Itachi se veía triste pero a la vez alegre, algo tramaba y a Izana no le gustaba ni un pelo, con Sasuke era todo lo contrario, hoy era un genin, como era de esperar su madre y él lo felicitaron, pero Itachi se mantuvo callado y su padre pasó de largo, Izana dijo que no se preocupase por eso, que mediante que avance en las filas shinobi estarían muy orgullosos de él, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y no le gustaba ni un pelo el ambiente de la sala

Para cuando terminaron el desayuno Itachi se fue a la oficina AMBU a hacer misiones, su padre se fue al trabajo con los pendejos de los ancianos y su madre estaba sola en casa puesto que su hijo mediano estaba en la colocación de equipo y su hijo menor fue a no se sabe donde

 **En la academia**

"Ne, Aniki, ¿no notabas que estaba un poco tenso el desayuno de hoy?" dice Sasuke

"Si, lo noté, el hecho de que padre estaba muy raro en el desayuno e Itachi me miraba con cara de 'te voy a vencer hasta la muerte' me pone muy nervioso, qué habrá pasado" dice Izana acompañando a Sasuke a la academia

"Oye, Aniki, ¿porqué me sigues hasta la academia?" pregunta Sasuke confuso

"La verdad, ni yo lo sé pero el muy burro del Hokage me transfirió a ser Sanin-sensei para ser el maestro de alguien" dice Izana

"¡¿Qué?! pero Aniki eso significa que tendrías menos tiempo para entrenar a mi y a Kurama más a Tsukiko, que ya son Chunin" esto último lo dijo Sasuke con un poco de celos

"Te sorprenderías de quien es el maestro de quien" dijo Izana confundiendo a Sasuke

 **En la clase**

Sasuke entró y se sentó en el centro de la ventana puesto que ese era su sitio preferido desde que Izana le dijo que le instruiría ya que solo tenía que prestar atención a la clase de historia y ya sería seguro Novato del año, y así fue, Sasuke fue el superior de su clase y a pesar de que algunos le pisaban los talones el era el superior, algunos se quejaron porque el tenía la formación de un Sanin, ahora solo tuvo que prestar atención a los equipos

"Equipo 1..."

"Equipo 2..."

"Equipo 3..."

"Equipo 4..."

"Equipo 5..."

"Equipo 6..."

"Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka y Sai Shimura (en este fic, Sai estaban en las clases de la academia), sensei: Kakashi Hatake" dice Iruka

"¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!" aúlla un alma en pena rosa con el nombre de Sakura "SENSEI, DEBERÍAN PONERME CON SASUKE-KUN O IZANA-KUN, ELLOS SON LOS QUE MERECEN ESTAR CON UN ALTO NINJA COMO YO"

Esa clase de respuesta fastidió a Iruka y los otros estudiantes puesto que les reventó el tímpano a casi todos, excepto Izana que había puesto una barrera de silencio a su alrededor

"Sakura, solo eres buena en el libro, Genjutsu e Iryoninjutsu (ninjutsu médico), este equipo necesita un médico puesto que va a ser de ataque pesado y es necesario alguien que les apoye, no te preocupes, recibirás instrucciones médicas" dice Iruka lo cual Sakura resopló y se sentó de mala leche

"Equipo 8: Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame e Hinata Hyuuga, sensei: Izana Uchiha" dice Iruka con los ojos abiertos, con lo cual obtuvo más bramidos de injusticia por parte de los estudiantes, algunos decían que ese equipo sería el pasar a las finales de los exámenes Chunin sin ni siquiera pestañear, bajo el nuevo grito de Iruka con el cabeza de ogro Jutsu, los silenció a todos

"Equipo 9: en circulación el año pasado"

"Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, sensei: Asuma Sarutobi" dice Iruka terminando de decir los equipos y de decir el discurso aburrido del de todos los años

"Equipo 8, conmigo" dice Izana llevándose a los genin de la clase al campo de entrenamiento Nº 8

* * *

 **Lo siento por el capítulo corto y todo pero solo me da tiempo a hacer esto si quiero actualizar mis otras historias, no se os olvide de comentar**


	4. Promesas

**Bueno esta historia gusta lo suyo así que voy a continuarla, no os olvidéis comentar de manera positiva y agradable para el autor (la segunda opción es para hacerlo feliz pero es opcional)**

 **Renuncia: véase capítulo 1**

* * *

"NONONO, KUSHINA, NOOO POR FAVOR, CON EL KUNAI OXIDADO NO" eran los gritos de lamentación que recibían todos los de Konoha, por si fuese poco el grito fue correspondido

"MINATO NAMIKAZEEEE, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ESCONDERME ALGO ASÍ? ENCIMA PUESTO MI NOMBRE EN EL, POR SI FUESE POCO ESCRIBES UNA HISTORIA DE MI VIDA PERSONAL, NO TE VOY A PERDONAR" dice Kushina con muchos ruidos en la oficina conforme terminaba de hablar

"IZANA, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, CUANDO TE COJA TE VOY A HACER PURÉ" dice el Hokage a punto de que le corten los cojones

"Creo que lo descubrió" dice Izana haciendo temblar a los genin por el sadismo de su maestro, solo esperaban que no fuesen así en los entrenamientos o si no estarían jodidos, ya en el campo de entrenamiento se escuchó a Izana comentar unas cosas pero le escucharon, sin embargo Izana estaba pensando

 _"El flujo de tiempo a cambiado, y se ha cobrado la existencia de Neji, ¿por qué? es algo que no entiendo, el padre de Neji murió en una misión dejando a Haruki sola con su madre, me pregunto el porqué, ahora debo de tener más cuidado, no vaya a ser que pase algo insospechado, pero es curioso, en mi tiempo no existía la hermana de Neji, ella fue la que debió morir en la misión y no su padre incluso aquí parece más joven, no sé lo que ha pasado, pero debo de estar alerta"_

"Sensei, ¿en que piensa?" dice Hinata Hyuuga tartamudeando y sacando de sus pensamientos a Izana (no soy bueno escribiendo el tartamudeo así que lo pongo como algo natural)

"En mis cosas, supongo que deberé ser más precavido, pero bueno, vamos a empezar con las presentaciones, iré primero ya que soy vuestro sensei y necesitáis un claro ejemplo de como hacerlo" dice burlándose visiblemente de los Genin

"Me llamo Izana Uchiha, el Sanin prodigio de la villa y portador del nombre con orgullo de la voluntad de fuego de Hashirama, me gustan los tomates y más el Ramen, mis disgustos son traidores con los que has fomentado mucha amistad en la carrera ninja y sobre todo pervertidos como el Hokage, que es peor que Jiraiya, ya os contaré más adelante, mis aficiones son entrenar y leer montones de libros de batallas y tácticas nuevas, se aprende mucho, y mi sueño es ser el primer Hokage Uchiha de la historia para así poder romper el ciclo del odio" informa Izana, la verdad, no se esperaban el sueño de Izana, ni siquiera Shino, ya que nunca ha oído hablar del sueño de Izana

"Tu turno colmena" dice Izana haciendo que Shino sonría por lo bajo por haber sido llamado así

"Me llamo Shino Aburame, mis gustos son los insectos y gente que se interesa en ellos, mis disgustos son aquellos que dañan a los insectos por puro placer, mis aficiones es estar cuidando insectos y de mi hibernadero y mis sueños son ser un buen jefe del clan" dice Shino

"Vaya, buen sueño, sigues tu princesa perlada" dice haciendo sonrojar a Hinata a más no poder y casí haciéndola desmayar porque no podía con la presión

"M-Mi n-nombre e-e-es, H-Hinata Hyuuga, No tengo pasatiempos y-y..." intenta decir pero Izana la corta

"Guárdatelo, si vas a tartamudear y fingir ante nosotros, entonces no merecemos saber nada de ti, no me malentiendan, personalmente se que es solo un acto lo que está haciendo y quisiera saber por qué, de lo contrario, no podré ayudarte" dice Izana y todos miraron a Hinata que esta mostraba una cara de sorpresa pura

"Muy bien, sé que no debería actuar así pero desde que leí esos libros obscenos de Tou-san, nunca volví a ser la misma y para empeorar las cosas, Anko me pilló leyéndolos y me dio la charla de los pájaros y las abejas durante media hora, y solo a los ocho años, nunca me libraré de esos recuerdos" dice molesta Hinata haciendo que hasta Shino se le caigan las gafas de sorpresa y Sasuke pusiese una cara de desencajado de sorpresa e Izana mirase molesto

 _"Ya me encargaré yo de Anko, y posiblemente lo sepa también su padre, pero me es extraño con la forma en la que actúa, antes no era así de frío con su familia, algo debe de haber pasado para que algo fuese así de más"_ piensa Izana

"Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, me gustan las flores y me disgustan el entrenamiento de Tou-san y mi máscara, mis sueños para el futuro son liberar a la rama secundaria de el sello del pájaro enjaulado, mis aficciones es aprender a ser una buena mujer algún día de alguien" dice Hinata con una nueva presentación

"Y como a mi hermano y los que estamos presentes aquí sabemos como es, sus gustos, sus disgustos y sus sueños más sus aficiones, vamos a saltarnos su presentación y Sasuke, recuerda de una vez que un buen ninja se basa en el sigilo y lo más fuerte de todos los ninjas, el asesinato discreto y oscuro, así que deja de proclamarte mejor que nadie de la academia porque al final vas a llorar y no lo digo de broma" dice Izana sonrojando a Sasuke de la vergüenza absoluta

"A lo que iba, mañana tendréis una prueba de ver si verdaderamente seréis Genin o no, creo que os hablaron de esto en la academia y dijeron que solo los más fuertes pasan, en si es cierto, así que preparaos bien mañana, no voy a ir suave con vosotros aunque Sasuke sea mi hermano y vosotros dos seáis mis alumnos, ¿me habéis entendido?" dice Izana seriamente y todos asintieron un poco asustados

Un AMBU vino y le dijo a Izana que el Hokage quería verle, y de paso tener la venganza por decir ese secretito suyo que tenía el Hokage, Izana asintió y dijo

"Lo dejamos aquí" Izana se fue con un Shunshin a la torre del Hokage, los demás alumnos saliendo a su casa, dejando al AMBU que fue a su puesto de trabajo otra vez

 **En la torre del Hokage**

Minato estaba muy preocupado, su mujer le estaba dando miradas asesinas y por suerte logró calmarla antes de que le rajase el pantalón y le castrase sin necesidad de anestesia o bisturí, cuando llegó Izana el ambiente se tensó mucho e Izana lo notó, el Hokage le envió una mirada asesina, e Izana se esxtremeció, pero no lo demostró, no iba a perder su reputación de Sanin y Uchiha ante algo tan bajo, no señor

"¿Para qué me ha mandado llamar, Hokage-sama?" pregunta Izana con toda la seriedad del mundo

"Bromas aparte a un lado, me gustaría darte esto" dice el Hokage pasándolo un rollo de convocación de un animal mítico, cuando Izana lo abrió, vio el que era el contrato de dios dragón,

Eso tenía que ser una broma, ni Kaguya, junto con sus dos hijos, DOS PUTOS HIJOS, había logrado hacer tal hazaña, nunca como firmar el contrato de Acnologia, el mítico dragón del fin eterno, miró al Hokage con la mirada perdida, esperando que no le diga lo que creía que iba a decir,

"Te he dado ese pergamino para decirte que lo habíamos encontrado cerca de las ruinas de Uzu, y pensamos que como tu eres el mejor Shinobi en el país del fuego, podías dominar ese pergamino de invocación" dice el Hokage con una sonrisa _"Espero que no le maten ni hagan una cosa por el estilo"_

"¿Tu quieres quitarme de en medio? ¿no?" dice Izana y las caras de el Hokage y su esposa se pusieron incómodas a lo que Izana saltó con el jutsu de Iruka de cabeza grande "PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, SOLO POR MOSTRARLE ESA OBSCENIDAD A KUSHINA-SAMA NO ES RAZÓN PARA ENVIARME A UNA MISIÓN SUICIDA, BAILANDO CON EL SHINIGAMI"

Ya calmado un poco le dijo el Hokage "Izana, esto no es por eso, sobre eso hablaremos más adelante, pero te lo digo en serio, necesitamos ese rollo protegido y tu eres el shinobi más joven y mejor de toda la aldea, es por eso que te lo pido, y ahora, Kushi-chan ¿puedes salir de la oficina, por favor?"

Izana le envió una mirada de ayuda, por lo que esta le dirigió un comentario a Minato "Como te atrevas a hacerle algo al inocente Izana, te juro que no solo yo, si no Kurama y Tsukiko también te van a cantar las cuarenta, ya sabes a lo que me refiero" termina con una sonrisa espeluznante Kushina que dejó temblando a Minato haciéndole sudar profundamente,

"Izana, te puedes ir a casa" dijo Minato al instante, no quería sentir la ira de su hija, ni mucho menos una bijuu, que encima estaba en la época de la pubertad, no señor, no va a soportarlo, mientras Izana estaba sonriendo triunfalmente, Je, las cosas muy interesantes a partir de ahora

 **Compuesto Uchiha**

Izana estaba en el compuesto de manera muy discreta, había pasado por la puerta principal y todas las fans Uchiha y muchas más se habían puesto encima suya, por suerte solo era un clon, que si no ya habría sido violado en menos de lo que canta un gallo, fue por la entrada trasera y de repente su familia se le pone a felicitarlo, pero Itachi estaba con una mueca triste, símbolo de que ha pasado algo que Izana no puede decir

En medio de las celebraciones Izana fue sonrojado por la atención anormal que estaba recibiendo, de repente Itachi se fue con él a la habitación de su casa no se hablaron ninguna palabra, pero se le notaba cierto enfado con Izana, él no sabía lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pero no tenía ninguna razón para ocultar la pregunta, Itachi lo vio y dijo

"Tu me has robado algo importante, eso es todo" dijo Itachi mientras se fue de la habitación

Izana no era tonto, sabía que no había estado en la habitación de Itachi ni había cogido nada personal suyo, hasta que una bombilla se le encendió en la cabeza, con el flequillo ocultándole los ojos bajó las escaleras de su casa y se encontró con su padre

Este encontró a todos los ancianos reunidos y Fugaku dijo "Hijo, no te creas que es por mi lo que han decidido los ancianos" dice su padre

"Me importa un bledo lo que hayan elegido, la posición pertenece a Itachi" dice Izana "¡porque el es el mayor de todos nosotros y con más experiencia que yo!" dice levantando la vista para encender su EMS asustando a los ancianos "¡¿de quién de la idea!?" pregunta mosqueado Izana, su abuelo levantó la mano

"¿Porqué no la aceptas?" dice Kagami suavemente (en este fic Kagami aun no a muerto pero es muy viejo)

"Porqué yo tengo otro objetivo... ser Hokage, es una posición más elevada, y por supuesto un Hokage no puede ser líder del clan a la vez" dice Izana determinado, algo que los ancianos se impresionaron incluso su abuelo, esa no era una actitud normal del clan Uchiha, sin embargo sonrieron a su actitud, algo muy extraño para Izana

"Entonces que así sea" dice Kagami con una pausa "propongo una prueba para saber quien va a ser líder del clan y quien va a ser Hokage"

"Lo deniego, Itachi se merece ser líder del clan, no yo, no voy a tener nada con lo que me ata a mi Nii-san destruido, digo esto por la simple razón de que el más mayor es exiliado del clan y no vuelve a pisar nuestra casa, no seré de esa manera con él, aunque el me lo hiciese a mi en un pasado que está atrás y olvidado" dice impresionando a todos los del clan, Kagami volvió a tomar la palabra

"Muy bien, que así sea como tu quieras" dice Kagami y todos votaron unánime que Itachi sería el heredero e Izana el Hokage, se prometieron eso, Izana sonrió, por fin las cosas giran bien

A la salida su hermano mayor lo abrazó y dijo "Gracias Otouto, por ayudarme, gracias" dice e Izana se separó del abrazo

"No importa lo que me hiciste Nii-san, está todo perdonado ya que te diste cuenta a tiempo, tal y como tu luchas por nosotros, lucharemos también por ti, ¿no es así? Sasuke" dice Izana y Sasuke salió de un callejón no impresionado por las habilidades de Izana, se había acostumbrado a sus fantásticas habilidades según él

"Así es, Nii-san, lucharemos siempre por los tres, no habrá nada que nos detenga de ayudar el uno al otro ¿no?" dice Sasuke

"Hagamos una promesa pues, cada vez que el uno se encuentre en peligro y no comprometa al otro le ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos" dice Izana y los tres asintieron

Era el vínculo que ellos se trabajaron para ser una familia feliz otra vez, pero había adversidades que tendrían que enfrentar esos tres hermanos para cumplir esa promesa, sombras oscuras del futuro se les acercan a su aldea y a ellos y solo ellos e Izana van a poder detenerlos, las preguntas son

¿lo conseguirán y salvarán al mundo shinobi? ¿o las sombras lo arrojarán al ardiente abismo?

* * *

 **Siento mucho la espera señores y señoras, niños y niñas, pero como sabéis mi esposa se puso de parto y no he podido hacer otra cosa, por no hablar de que me cortaron el Internet por falta de pago, algo en lo que no estuve de acuerdo y se sometió a juicio, tardaron unos meses después del nacimiento de mi hija, pero al final los gané y vuelvo a tener Internet, deseadme lo mejor ahora, porque estoy muy cansado y mi hija no para de exigir cosas,**

 **Otra cosa que quiero decir es perdón por el capítulo corto, pero no me ha dado más tiempo a escribir otra cosa, espero que os guste y solo darme críticas constructivas negativas o positivas que las aceptaré, lo que no aceptaré son insultos ni malas palabras, eso será ignorado,**

 **Un saludo**


End file.
